1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tractor that includes a power steering unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tractor disclosed in JP 2002-68026A is one tractor of this type. With this tractor, the power steering unit is mounted to a support member, which constitutes part of a partitioning member, via an anti-vibration member (e.g., see paragraphs 0014 to 0015 and FIG. 2).
More specifically, a base plate for mounting is anchored to the upper face of the power steering unit, and connection pipes filled with anti-vibration rubber are mounted at multiple locations on the outer periphery of the base plate. A through-hole is formed in a cabin floor that constitutes part of the partitioning member, the power steering unit is inserted through this through-hole to the engine compartment side, and bolts fitted in anti-vibration rubber are fastened to the cabin floor with the outer peripheral region of the base plate opposing the edge portion of the through-hole from above.